761954s_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
761954's Fan Fiction Wiki
Welcome to 761954's Fan Fiction Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. This wiki should have fanmade stories that sound good! They will be good to read here. Describe your topic My name is John Sturtridge. Here, you can call me 761954. The good guys, my friends, are Daviddizor, Chomper4, Manta-Bee, User:73.38.109.192, User:76.28.75.140, Jillian1234, Bubbles8218, and myself. The bad guys are Cochrane-A, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, Ditto Creeper Bot, and Lady Lostris. Rules *No sisters marrying brothers. I don't care if you like it, sisters do NOT marry brothers because it is sick and illegal. *New voice actors are always welcome. *No blaming or threatening good users. *No throwing tantrums about sisters marrying brothers. *No foul language. *No fighting. *No story bullying the non-troublemakers. *No vandalizing the characters' pages. No vandalism, period! *Cochrane-A, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, Ditto Creeper Bot, and Lady Lostris are NOT allowed on this wiki! *Snow White parodies, Cinderella parodies, Peter Pan parodies, Pinocchio parodies, Jungle Book parodies, Robin Hood parodies, Sleeping Beauty parodies, and other movie parodies are permitted. *No editing pages without my permission. *No tantrums about being married. *No gross-out humor. (That includes toilet humor) *Do not talk about shoving any users up different cartoon characters' noses. It's not nice, and it's disgusting! *No diaper fetish stories allowed. *To 16judizor, Daviddizor, Daviddizor1, Jillian1234, 73.38.109.192, and Bubbles8218, Minnie Mouse is Danny's girlfriend, Sawyer is Choo Choo's girlfriend, either May or Daisy Duck is Ash Ketchum's girlfriend, either Dawn or Human Sunset Shimmer is Donald Duck's girlfriend, Melody is Mowgli's girlfriend, Darby is Pinocchio's girlfriend, Amy is Knuckles' girlfriend, Cream is Charmy Bee's girlfriend, Cosmo is Tails' girlfriend, Princess Cholena is Pixie's girlfriend, Olivia Flaversham is Fievel Mousekewitz's girlfriend, Shanti is Diego's girlfriend, Sally Acorn is Sonic's girlfriend, Mary Test is Jimmy Two Shoes' girlfriend, Dot Warner is Rocky J Squirrel's girlfriend, Anne Marie is David's girlfriend, Sissy Blakely is Johnny Test's girlfriend, Jenny Foxworth is Louie's girlfriend, Cecilia Nuthatch is Christopher Robin's girlfriend, Floral Rugg is Boo Boo Bear's girlfriend, Tikal is Shadow's girlfriend, Penelope Fitzgerald is Devin's girlfriend, Goldie is Darwin's girlfriend, Madison is Gumball's girlfriend, Anais is Dinah's girlfriend, Fox is Skunk's girlfriend, and Skunkette is Foxeo's girlfriend. *To me, 76.28.75.140, and Manta-Bee, Amy is Sonic's girlfriend, Tikal is Knuckles' girlfriend, Cosmo is Charmy Bee's girlfriend, Cream is Tails' girlfriend, Sally Acorn is NOT Sonic's girlfriend, Minnie Mouse is Mickey Mouse's girlfriend, Sawyer is Danny's girlfriend, Princess Cholena is Fievel Mousekewitz's girlfriend, Kip Kangaroo is Roo's girlfriend, Daisy Duck is Donald Duck's girlfriend, either May or Dawn is Ash Ketchum's girlfriend, Madison is Gumball's girlfriend, Anais is Dinah's girlfriend, Penelope Fitzgerald is Darwin's girlfriend, Olivia Flaversham is Norman Frierson's girlfriend, Alana is Kay Frierson's girlfriend, Sabrina Spellman is Harvey Kinkle's girlfriend, Floral Rugg is Boo Boo Bear's girlfriend, Shanti is Mowgli's girlfriend, Darby is Pinocchio's girlfriend, Skunkette is Foxeo's girlfriend and Fox is Skunk's girlfriend. *No saying that you like Batman Classic. Say that you like Batman: The Animated Series. *No boyfriends yelling at girlfriends. If you do them, they will be renamed to boyfriends apologizing to girlfriends or boyfriends comforting their girlfriends. *Dot Warner, Mary Test, Darwin, Gumball, and the Animal Boys do not have to be with Minnie Mouse and her friends. If you say that they do, then you know what will happen. You'll be watching The Rebel. *Don't you ever think about blocking 16judizor, Daviddizor, Daviddizor1, Jillian1234, Bubbles8218, Manta-Bee, 73.38.109.192, 76.28.75.140, or even me! *Don't even think about saying that either Yakko Warner or Wakko Warner or Gumball and Darwin should be Minnie Mouse's brothers, Timmy Turner and Elroy Jetson should be Alice's brothers, either Buster Bunny and Skippy Squirrel or Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner (BlueKraid, Chomper4, Cochrane-A, Davidddizor, Evil Davidddizor, and Princess Davidddizor need to pretend that Wakko's 4 years old, OK?) should be Olivia Flaversham's brothers, either Gumball and Darwin or Pajama Sam and Ding A Ling Wolf should be Amy's brothers, Chowder and Augie Doggie need to be Kilala Reno's brothers, and either Pajama Sam and Ding A Ling Wolf should or Buster Bunny and Skunk should be Namine's brothers! If you say they do, you will watch The Secret of NIMH 1. *According to 16judizor, Daviddizor, Daviddizor1, Jillian1234, 73.38.109.192, and Bubbles8218, Mowgli and Pudge are Minnie Mouse's brothers, Cody and Edmond are Alice's brothers, Skippy Rabbit and Piglet are Wendy Darling's brothers, Bambi and Thumper are Olivia Flaversham's brothers, Chip and Dale are Lilo's brothers, Young Kaa and Baba Looey are Kairi's brothers, Tails and Charmy Bee are Amy's brothers, Simba and Flower are Kilala Reno's brothers, Lumpy and Roo are Susan Test's brothers, Simon and Fievel Mousekewitz are Namine's brothers, Pixie and Dixie are Viper's brothers, Tod and Copper are Rapunzel's brothers, Hans, Hiro Hamada, and Tommy Pickles are Anna's brothers, and Taran and Chuckie Finster are Merida's brothers. *According to me, 76.28.75.140, and Manta-Bee, Daisy Duck and Pudge are Minnie Mouse's sister and brother, Cody and Edmond are Alice's brothers, John Darling and Michael Darling are Wendy Darling's brothers, Bambi and Gideon the Cat (761954, 76.28.75.140, and Manta-Bee can pretend that Gideon's the youngest of the Watson family, OK?) are Princess Cholena's brothers, Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck (761954, 76.28.75.140, and Manta-Bee can pretend that Donald's the youngest of the Test family, OK?) Olivia Flaversham's brothers, Chip and Dale are Lilo's brothers, Ventus and Max Goof (761954, 76.28.75.140, and Manta-Bee can pretend that Max's the youngest of the Sanchez family, OK?) are Kairi's brothers, Tails and Charmy Bee are Amy's brothers, Cream and Cheese are Tikal's sister and brother, Riku and Babs Bunny are Kilala Reno's brother and sister, Buster Bunny and Stitch are are Susan Test's brothers, Prince Oliver and Danny Darling are Namine's brothers, Simon Seville and Fievel Mousekewitz are Lola Bunny's brothers, Norman Frierson and Theodore Seville are Sawyer Cat's brothers, Tod and Copper are Rapunzel's brothers, Hans, Hiro Hamada, and Tommy Pickles are Anna's brothers, and Taran and Chuckie Finster are Merida's brothers. *Daisy Duck, Bambi, Cody, Mickey Mouse, Young Simba, Babs Bunny, and Dot Warner are NOT troublemakers. Now don't make grounded stories out of them, understand? *Gumball is Spyro and Cynder's adopted son. *Richard and Nicole will be with Anais and Darwin. *Daviddizor, Jillian1234, and I like to have Lumpy, Roo, and Susan Test to be Horace N. Buggy and Lila Test's kids, and we also like to have Mary Test and Johnny Test to be Hugh Test and Lila Test's kids. And also, Dukey is Hugh and Lila's pet dog. *Because Anais is Dinah's girlfriend, she will have to marry him. *The king and queen from "Tangled" are King Frederic and Queen Arianna, not King Malcom and Queen Aurelia! *The cub from Lion King 2's name is KOVU! Not KAVU, so no renaming "Kovu" to "Kavu"! *The name of the villain from "All Dogs Go to Heaven" is Mr. CARFACE! Not RATFACE, so NO renaming "Carface" to "Ratface"! *We like to have Tod, Copper, and Rapunzel to be King Frederic and Queen Arianna's kids and Hokey Wolf's nephews and niece, and we also like to have Pistol Pete and Young Baloo to be King Frederic and Queen Arianna's kids. And also, Raymond is King Frederic and Queen Arianna's pet firefly. *We need to have Cody, Edmond, and Alice to be Prince Charming and Cinderella's kids and Timmy Turner and Elroy Jetson to be their sons-in-law, and we also like to have Shanti, Ranjan, and Pinocchio to be Sinbad and Cinderella's kids. And also, Bolt is Sinbad and Cinderella's pet dog. *Daviddizor, Jillian1234, and Bubbles8218 need to have Skippy Rabbit, Piglet, and Wendy Darling to be Prince Adam and Belle's kids, and we also like to have Jenny Foxworth, Zephyr, and Christopher Robin to be Dimitri and Belle's kids. And also, King Julien XIII is Dimitri and Belle's pet lemur. *They also like to have Pixie, Dixie, and Viper to be Shang and Mulan's kids, and we also like to have Robyn Starling and Young Bagheera to be Prince Adam and Mulan's kids. And also, Pumbaa will be Prince Adam and Mulan's pet warthog. *They also need to have Mowgli, Pudge, and Minnie Mouse to be Naveen and Tiana's kids and Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner to be their sons-in-law, and we also like to have Queen Lahwhinie and Ronno to be Aladdin and Tiana's kids. And also, Scooby-Doo is Aladdin and Tiana's pet dog. *Skunk, Chowder, Slightly the Lost Boy Fox, Cubby the Lost Boy Bear, the Lost Raccoon Twins, Nibs the Lost Boy Rabbit, Tootles the Lost Boy Skunk, and Gumball are cute. *Anais, Madison, Fox, Cosmo, Fifi la Fume, and Skunkette are beautiful. *Darwin, Baba Looey, Ding A Ling Wolf, Roo, and Augie Doggie are gorgeous. *If you do the Susan Test and her friends stories, they will be renamed to the Minnie Mouse and her friends stories. *If you do the Mary Test and her friends stories, they will be renamed to the Lahwhinie and her friends stories. *For the getting married stories, I want to have "There were dancing and eating" instead of "There was dancing, eating, and drinking". *For the sleepover stories, I will have "playing video games" instead of "playing video games and CD-roms". And I will also have "eating pizza and other snacks" instead of "eating pizza and other snacks, drinking orangeade and other drinks". *Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia Flaversham will be Eric and Ariel's kids. And Buster Bunny and Skippy Squirrel will be Eric and Ariel's sons-in-law. And we will also have Melody and Lampwick to be Naveen and Ariel's kids. Iago will be Naveen and Ariel's pet parrot. *Simon Seville, Fievel Mousekewitz, and Namine will be Prince Phillip and Aurora's kids. And Pajama Sam and Ding A Ling Wolf will be Prince Phillip and Aurora's sons-in-law. And we will have Gosalyn and Plucky Duck as Eric and Aurora's kids. And also, Streaky will be Eric and Aurora's pet cat. *Susan Test's swimwear will be a green and turquoise two-piece swimsuit with a star on it, Johnny Test's swimwear will be orange, yellow, and dark red swimming trunks, and Mary Test's swimwear will be a pink two-piece swimsuit with a light gray moon. *We like to have Tails, Charmy Bee, and Amy to be Prince Edward and Giselle's kids. And Gumball and Darwin will be Prince Edward and Giselle's sons-in-law. And we also like to have Anne Marie and Boo Boo Bear to be Proteus and Giselle's kids. And also, Roger Rabbit will be Proteus and Giselle's pet rabbit. *Susan's sleepwear will be teal blue pajamas with yellow stars on them and bright purple slippers, Johnny's sleepwear will be black pajamas with yellow gamma rays symbols on them, and Mary's sleepwear will be teal blue pajamas with light gray moons on them and bright purple slippers. *Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor will have a family relative which consists of two parents, two kids, four kids, or three kids, and a pet. (For example; Hugh Test is Lila Test's new husband. Their son is Johnny Test, their pet dog is Dukey, and their daughter is Mary Test). *Jillian1234, Daviddizor, and Bubbles8218 will have a family relative which consists of two parents, three kids, and three sons-in-law. (For example; Dr. Horace N. Buggy is Lila Test's new husband. Their sons are Lumpy and Roo, and their daughter is Susan Test). *I will have a family relative which consists of two parents, either two or three kids, and a pet. *No grounded stories out of Skunk, Anais, Darwin, Roo, and Gumball. If you do, they will be renamed to non troublemakers running away. If you do boyfriends apologizing to other girlfriends, they will be renamed to boyfriends yelling at other girlfriends. *No grounded stories out of Daviddizor, User:73.38.109.192, User:76.28.75.140, Jillian1234, Bubbles8218, or me. Ever! *No innapropriate articles. If you put them up, you will watch The Land Before Time. *Do not upload any pictures that contain pornography. They include nudity and sex. (That's a HUGE no-no!) *If you do the Johnny Test and his friends stories, they will be renamed to the Ronno and his friends stories. *Mandark and Princess Morbucks are Geppetto and Widow Tweed's grandkids. *Ronno is Aladdin and Tiana's son, Mowgli is Naveen and Ariel's son, Elroy Jetson is John Smith and Pocahontas' son, Lampwick is Tulio and Snow White's son, Plucky Duck is Eric and Aurora's son, and Terrence is King Fergus and Queen Elinor's son. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse